Getting Capture by Barbossa
Nami explain to her Crewmates Usopp: Is it true? Yasopp was part of Barbosa Men? Nami: Yes. Sanji: Nami. Where did you get that? Nami: I found this laying on the Going Merry, I picked it up. And it look so shiny to me. And I didn't know it was yours, Usopp. Usopp: I thought I lost it. My old man gave it to me after he left when I was a child. Nami: I'm so sorry. For stealing from you. She give it back to him Robin: I can't believe Usopp's father is part of Barbosa Men. Usopp: Why didn't you tell me? Nami: Cause I kinda like it. So I have to keep it a secret from you. Chopper: So now they want you, Usopp. Usopp: I... think so. But I don't like this. I don't want get killed by Barbosa. Cause I know he wants my blood from my father. My blood. (Gulp) The Blood.... of a sniper and a Pirate. Meanwhile Barbosa: How the blazes that we capture you from that cave, Luffy? Luffy: Zoro and Sanji knocked me out. And left me here, and I cannot believe you want Usopp from he's Father Blood. And you forgot one very important thing. I'm Monkey D Luffy. Barbosa: Looks like you're gonna be my Cabin Boy. Luffy: I don't want to become a Cabin Boy like Coby is, you better untied me, and let me kick your butt for hurting my Navigator, okay? Barbosa: Seein' as how your Ship is mine now, Luffy. Lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest. Luffy: Weird. I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back my ship! This isn't belong to you. Is belongs to me! Barbosa: I think it's all mine now. All right! Lock him in the cabin! Man: We're coming up on the Marine Ship. What do we do, captain? Barbosa: Whaddya think, you idiot? They saw the Thousands Sunny Nami: Everyone, look! Daffy: What do we do? Brock: I hope Luffy is alright. Franky: Don't know, but this is SUPER bad. Usopp: Me too. I suppose... he'd run for it. Ace: Sounds good to me! Then they have been attack, and Usopp fell overboard Chopper: Usopp! Wile: Everyone hit the deck! Ace saw the Medallion and picked it up Ace: Let's fight! They are fighting them and they did it Daffy: Horray! Ace: We did it! Barbosa: All, did you know, Laddie? They turned back and saw the Strawhats tied up Ace: (Gasp) Luffy! Luffy: Hi. They have been surrounded Barbosa: Now then, I'll be having back that Medallium. Unless it's more important than their lives? Usopp: Barbosa! It's Usopp and he aim he's Slingshot to him Usopp: They go free! He's legs are shaking Barbosa: Go ahead, boy- aim me! We can't die. Usopp: I know... but I will. All: (Gasp) Chopper: Usopp, No! Usopp: My name is Usopp. My father Yasopp! He's blood runs in my vain! Barbosa: Huh!? Usopp: On my word, do as I say, or I'll drown myself and be lost at the Sea! Barbosa: Name your terms... Mr. Usopp. Usopp: Release My Crew... and Ace, and Daffy, Wile and Taz, too! Barbosa: Anything else? Usopp: Even Luffy! So leave now! Barbosa: Agree. Leave we shall... but the Heartless stayed. Usopp: Huh? A Heartless just knocked him out and more Heartless Appeared Ace: Are you kidding me! Minutes later They tied them up Sylvester: Good work, Barbosa! Who knew it'd be this easy? Robin: Barbosa, you coward! Ace: That's the last time I trust a Pirate! Man: The powder kegs are ready, Captain! Barbosa: Then I bid ye farewell! They take Usopp away and sail off Chopper: I don't want to die! Sanji: We need to do something!? Zoro: How!? We're gonna die from the Explosion! Nami: There must be some way out of these rope! Brock: I don't like to die! Wait, I'm already dead! Yo-ho-ho-ho! Franky: There's no time for Skeleton Jokes! We have to do something! Luffy: Why struggle? A Pirate knows when to surrender. Ace: Are you serious, Luffy? Luffy: Your an Average Bunny, anyway. He got himself free Luffy: Good thing I have a knife with me. We've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to die as a Pirate King! Ace: First, you have free us. And I still don't plan to trust pirates again. Luffy: Let's get rid of Gunpowder, Okay? He untied them, and they get rid of the Gunpowder around. The Ship and they did it Ace: All clear! Luffy: Now let's set sail, so we can save Usopp! And we can get our ship's back.